The Love Of A Ninja
by souleaterromance
Summary: Naruto finds out Hinata likes him...What will he do? And how exactly does he find out?


The love of a ninja

It was a bright day in the hidden leaf village, and I decided to take the opportunity to go train. My name is Hinata Hyuga, and I'm a leaf ninja! I was on my way to train with the others when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and heard the other person groan. I opened my eyes, and I felt a small blush creep upon my face. "N-Naruto! Are you ok?" I stood up and walked over to him. "Oh hey Hinata! Sorry about that." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "No it's my fault I should have been paying attention." He looked at me and I looked away. "Well to make it up to you, I'll take you out for ramen. Sound good?" I blushed darker. "L-like a date…?" I played with my two index fingers. "Sure!"

Naruto took me to his favorite ramen shop and treated me to it. "Have as much as you want, order whatever you want Hinata!" He was smiling his childish smile again. I smiled and ordered a bowl of ramen. I watched as Naruto finished his second bowl. "Naruto you shouldn't eat so fast you'll get sick!" He wiped his mouth. "Oh, don't worry I could eat five times as much of this and still be fine!" I smiled. I've always been jealous of Naruto, but at the same time I admire him and his strength. One day, I'll be stronger than Naruto! And then I will be the one protecting him!

Naruto paid for the ramen, and we left. "Thank you Naruto." He shook his head. "It's not a problem." He walked me home and we said our goodbyes. "Well see you tomorrow Hinata!" I smiled. "Yeah see you." He walked home and I went to bed. I couldn't help but smile; Naruto had taken me out, and was even ok with me calling it a date! "Oh Naruto…" I fell asleep, awaiting the next day to come.

~Next Day~

I woke up and got dressed in my usual clothing, then headed out to train. However, as I was about to leave, I was summoned to see lady hogage. I went to see lady Tsunade right away. I knocked on the door and got a reply of, "Come in." I went in and saw Naruto standing there. "Oh hey Hinata! What are you doing here?" Lady Tsunade spoke, "She's going with you on your next mission Naruto." He looked at her then back at me. "What are we doing milady?" She smiled, "Nothing big. I just need you two to go and check out the village. All the other ninja are out on missions and I'm stuck in here with all this work to do. So that just leaves you two." I nod. "I understand milady." "Man this sucks! I could be training but instead you want me to go check out the village?! What a waste of time!" I looked at the hogage. 'Oh no…' "Listen here you little twerp! This is a very important mission! You got that?!" He put his hands behind his head. "Yeah whatever grandma." "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" "Yes ma'am!" I bowed. "Sorry milady." I shut the door and we left.

After Naruto and I had packed our things, we set out to check around the village. About a couple hours passed and we came across a river, so we decided to camp there for the night. Naruto got wood for the fire and I went to the river to catch fish for dinner. I came back to the camp and saw Naruto sitting in front of the newly made fire. "Good job Naruto!" He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks Hinata!" I smiled as I gave him the bag of four fish, "Go ahead and start frying them, I'll go get more." He nodded. "Alright."

After heading back to the river, I caught about five more and returned to camp. "I'm back!" I gave Naruto the rest of the fish. I took one of the already fried fish and started eating it. "Wow Hinata, I never knew you could fish like that!" I blushed. "Thank you." "So is it good? I didn't burn it did I?"

I shook my head, "Of course not. It tastes delicious." He smiled. "That's good." After dinner we went into our tent. After a couple hours of waiting for Naruto to fall asleep, I left the tent. This was a perfect time to practice my byakugan! I went down to the river and undressed. "Byakugan!" I started walking, no, dancing on water! I was dodging all of the attacks the water gave me. After a few minutes my breathing got heavier. "I have to get stronger…" It was then I heard a voice in the bushes near me. "H-Hinata…" Naruto came out with red cheeks and my face was immediately filled with heat. As soon as he looked away, I vanished. After gathering my clothes, I went back to camp and fell asleep before Naruto got back.

~Next Morning~

I woke up to the smell of fish; I decided to go check it out. I left the tent and found Naruto cooking fish over the newly made fire. He turned around and I blushed, hoping he would forget last night…"Oh morning Hinata!" He was smiling at me. "G-good morning, Naruto." I sat across from him and began eating the fish he caught and fried. "Thank you for the meal." After eating we packed up our things and left. Naruto was leading the way, and I kept watching him. 'What if he brings up last night…?' Naruto stopped. "Hinata, what was that last night?" I stopped and blushed furiously. 'Oh no! I must have jinxed it!' He turned to me. "Oh well I just went out for a bath…" I could feel my face getting hotter! "Oh, ok. Well you need to be careful." He put his hands behind his head and I noticed a small blush on his face. I smiled.

We arrived back at lady hogage's house and knocked. "Come in." We went in. "Here to report milady, there is nothing out of the ordinary in the village and everything is fine." She nodded, and Naruto started yelling, "Yeah that's right! Now can you give me a real mission?!" She slammed her fist on the table, "Naruto! GET OUT!" Naruto ran out of the room and slammed the door. "I'm sorry milady, please forgive him!" I bowed. "Hinata, I know you care a great deal of him." I blushed. "But that doesn't mean you should be covering for him like this all the time." I nodded. "Yes ma'am, I should go." "Thank you Hinata." I left the room, and when I turned to leave the building Naruto was sitting down next to the door. I instantly blushed. 'Oh no! Did he hear everything?' "Hinata…I know." I shook my head. "Know what Naruto?" He looked at me and his face was slightly red. "I know you like me." Naruto stood up and walked over to me, then placed his forehead against mine. "Hinata, I like you too." Then…I passed out.

~2 Hours Later~

I woke up and Naruto was sleeping in the chair beside me, I came to realize that I was in a hospital. "N-Naruto…?" Naruto lifted his head tiredly and looked at me then smiled. "Hinata! You're awake!" He laughed, "I thought you would never wake up!" I looked down. "Sorry, why am I here?" "You passed out after I told you I liked you." I blushed and started remembering. "Oh. Can I go home now?" He nodded. "Yep!" A nurse walked in and asked me a few questions, then discharged me. Naruto walked me home and kissed me on the cheek which caused me too blush. "N-Naruto!" He grinned. "Does this mean…" I played with my Index fingers. "Does this mean we are together..?" He nodded. "Yep!" I smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. "Goodbye, Naruto." He waved and then he was gone.

~1 Month Later~

After telling everyone the good news about us dating, our friends threw us a party! We all had a good time. Not only did me and Naruto get together, but at the party Neji and Tenten got together also! Just a couple of days before the party everyone found out Temari and Shikamarou got together! It was a huge celebration for everyone! About a week ago, Lee asked Sakura out again. This time she said yes! So now everyone is together in a huge village of romance. As for the village everything was safe! All the ninja were still going out on missions, but Naruto and I got picked on even more missions to go on together than ever before. And although the missions got harder, our teams got stronger! The leaf village ninja are forever connected, and together we can do anything, believe it!


End file.
